Souvenirs
by Liclick
Summary: Le temps d'une nuit de repos dans leur recherche de la Diva, Len, Meiko, Kaito et Gakupo se souviennent d'un passé lors duquel on leur a tous amputé quelque chose de précieux...


Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai décidé de revenir avec un OS sur les Vocaloids, et plus précisément sur la série de chansons Synchronicity. Je suis une grande fangirl de Len, et cette trilogie m'a marquée car elle a annoncé le début de mon amour pour les compositions de Hitoshizuku-P, ainsi que les sublimes dessins de Suzunosuke. Personnellement, je vois les Kagamine plus comme des jumeaux, mais ce côté de leur relation ne m'a pas dérangée dans la plupart de ses chansons, alors qu'elle me fait grincer des dents habituellement. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je vénère cette compositrice!

Et aussi, pour la petite info, je suis une adoratrice du couple magnifique que forment Kaito et Gakupo, il était donc impossible que je ne les introduise pas ici... Donc les voilà!

**Disclamer: **VOCALOID, plus précisément Rin et Len Kagamine, MEIKO, KAITO et Kamui Gakupo ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cette histoire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>La nuit tombait, transformant les arbres tortueux en ombres menaçantes. Les animaux nocturnes commençaient à sortir de leurs terriers, les feuilles mortes craquant sous leurs pas. Len était assis sur un gros rocher couvert de mousse verdâtre et de terre, les jambes repliées contre lui et les bras autour de ses tibias. Ses yeux bleus fixaient un point dans le vide. La tête baissée, il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Un petit nuage de buée sortait de ses lèvres rosées, mais le froid ne semblait pas l'atteindre.<p>

_«Rin... Pourquoi toi? Pourquoi nous? Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter ça?» _Ces pensées l'obsédaient. C'était vrai, après tout: leur seul crime était t-il d'être nés? De plus, ils étaient jumeaux: la sensation de manque se faisait ressentir d'autant plus. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ne se serait jamais arrêté, ni le jour ni la nuit. Pour Rin. Mais il y avait ses compagnons de voyage. Len tenait énormément à eux.

Il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, malgré son charisme et sa beauté, hanté qu'il était par le souvenir de sa sœur inconnue. Mais Kaito, Gakupo et Meiko s'étaient joints tout de même à lui, même si ils savaient que la seule chose qu'il les attendait au bout du chemin serait une mort plus que probable. Ils avaient chacun leur objectif, ils ne s'étaient pas attachés à Len par compassion, par amitié, il le savait. Mais ce qui les unissait était plus fort.

Ils avaient développé une relation indéfinissable, qui contenait sans doute du respect, de l'amitié, mais pas seulement... Len revint à ses pensées sur sa sœur après avoir adressé un énième remerciement silencieux à ses compagnons.

Sa jumelle, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connue, mais pourtant, il était prêt à tout pour elle. Il se l'imaginait gracieuse et jolie, délicate mais pourtant si forte. Pour être toujours en vie. Il aurait voulu aimer connaître ses goûts, la façon dont elle aimerait s'habiller, ses couleurs préférées, ses passe-temps... Il la connaissait si peu, en fin de compte, et cette constatation fit naître un rire amer au fond de sa gorge. Il n'aurait même pas le temps de lui parler, ou si peu! Il mourrait lui aussi au bout du chemin... Mais qu'importe, du moment qu'il arrivait à sauver Rin.

* * *

><p>Meiko était allongée à même le sol, les plaques de métal de son armure lui rentrant dans le dos, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps à renouer les lanières de cuir le lendemain matin. Elle inspira un bout coup puis lâcha un profond soupir. Elle ferma les yeux, et revit son passé défiler derrière ses paupières fermées.<p>

Elle était amie avec Teto depuis l'enfance, la considérant comme sa propre sœur. Ses épais cheveux roses attachés en deux couettes: Meiko avait toujours trouvé qu'elles ressemblaient à des foreuses. Ses grands yeux de la même couleur que sa chevelure, bordés de longs cils. Son corps gracile, recouvert de lourdes robes richement brodées, au contraire de Meiko, qui avait toujours été garçon manqué.

Elle se rappelait leurs discussions interminables au milieu des plantes grimpantes et des rosiers, ces fleurs que sa défunte amie aimait tant. Leurs longues promenades aussi, ponctuées du rire discret de Teto. Puis le jour où la guerrière l'avait poussée dans l'eau. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son amie s'agripperait à sa robe pour l'entraîner avec elle. Elles s'étaient tellement amusées! Puis elles s'étaient jetées dans l'herbe pour sécher au soleil, les cheveux défaits et leurs chaussures à la main. Elles s'étaient fait passer un savon en rentrant à la demeure principale, mais elles n'en avaient cure.

Puis il y avait le jour où tout avait basculé. De mystérieux hommes habillés de noir étaient venus un beau jour d'après-midi, alors qu'elles marchaient tranquillement dans le labyrinthe de verdure aménagé dans le jardin. Elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Le ciel était d'un bleu magnifique, sans aucun nuage. Le soleil tapait fort, elle avaient chacune une ombrelle d'un blanc immaculé. Teto était en train d'observer une colonie de fourmis monter le long du tronc d'un arbuste quand elle avait entendu son père l'appeler. Elle l'avait rejoint, intriguée, suivie discrètement par Meiko.

Ils avaient discuté longtemps. La guerrière n'avait pas entendu ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle avait remarqué la discrète expression de peur de son amie remplacée très vite par un masque de surprise polie. Puis elle avait baissé la tête, et la brune avait vu avec stupéfaction quelques larmes rouler sur les joues de Teto, vites essuyées et oubliées. Pourtant, quand elle s'était éloignée avec les hommes en noir, la jeune femme avait senti le danger. Elle avait voulu la rejoindre, mais on l'en avait empêché. Elle avait hurlé, supplié, menacé, mais son amie n'était pas revenue.

Deux ans plus tard, elle entrait au service de la cruelle Luka, en tant que garde du corps, après avoir découvert l'histoire de la Diva. Puis elle avait appris la mort de Teto. Elle avait l'impression qu'un massue s'était abattue sur sa tête. Mais elle avait vu le sourire dédaigneux de Luka quand elle lui avait annoncé officiellement. Et elle avait compris que tout le monde épiait sa réaction. Allait elle abandonner? Mais elle ne voulait pas les laisser remporter cette dernière bataille, qui aurait signifié leur victoire face à elle. Oh que non. Elle n'allait pas leur faire le plaisir de mourir. Alors elle avait vécu, le souvenir de son amie la hantant à jamais, son sourire éternel gravé à tout jamais sur son visage.

* * *

><p>Une larme roula doucement sur la joue de Gakupo, vite essuyée par le pouce de Kaito. L'homme aux longs cheveux violets enfouit sa tête sur le torse de son amant, qui referma ses bras autour de lui, comme pour le protéger de toute attaque extérieure.<p>

-Pourquoi pleures-tu? lui souffla doucement le magicien aux cheveux bleus.

-Je pensais à quelque chose, lui répondit le villageois.

-Et ce quelque chose est? lui demanda de nouveau Kaito en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux violets.

-Pourquoi t'es tu joint à nous? le questionna soudainement Gakupo, changeant brutalement de sujet.

-Hmm... Je m'ennuyais.

-Pardon? l'homme aux cheveux longs se redressa brusquement pour fixer son amant, qui avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-Je n'avais rien a faire, à part parcourir les villes en proposant mes tours. En rencontrant Len, j'ai senti que je devais me joindre à lui, même si je sais que je mourrai certainement. J'ai l'impression que c'est le but de ma vie... Rien que d'y penser, je frémis d'avance...

Sa voix s'était faite passionnée, et Gakupo le regarda un instant, interloqué. Kaito avait le goût du risque, réalisa t-il. C'était un parieur, de ceux qui pariaient leur vie sans hésiter, seulement pour le plaisir que leur procurait la jouissance de l'instant où tout se jouait. Le danger l'exaltait.

Le violet reposa sa tête contre le bleuté en soupirant bruyamment, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Je ne te comprendrai jamais...

Son homologue passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un petit rire malicieux:

-Et puis, je t'ai rencontré...

L'érudit enfouit complètement son visage dans les pans de la large tunique du magicien, les joues d'un rouge soutenu.

-Ne dis pas de telles choses, c'est gênant!

-Et toi, lui répliqua son vis-à-vis, pourquoi as tu entamé ce voyage?

-Je...

Gakupo hésita un instant. Devait-il tout révéler à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que depuis peu? Ce qu'il appelait de l'amour n'était pas seulement une attirance physique? Un peu décontenancé, il se concentra sur le souffle chaud de Kaito dans sa nuque, qui faisait se dresser ses poils, sur ses bras qui l'enserraient tendrement, sur ses mains posées sur son ventre, y diffusant une douce chaleur, sur ses longues jambes entremêlées avec les siennes... Il se décida. Tant pis s'il s'était trompé.

-Ma famille était contre le système des Divas, elle le trouvait inhumain. Ma mère était très impliquée et me répétait souvent qu'en tant qu'être humain, je ne pouvais accepter cette chose. Mais l'Oracle, ou plutôt la Prêtresse, qui est sans doute derrière tout ça, a commencé à nous trouver gênants. Et, un jour d'orage, on...

Sa voix se brisa un court instant, et l'illusionniste resserra son étreinte. Il sentit la main de Gakupo s'agripper à sa manche et à la serrer si fort que ses jointures blanchirent. Après quelques minutes, la voix du violet s'éleva de nouveau, un peu tremblante.

-Et un jour d'orage, alors que je j'étais dans le jardin et que je rentrais pour m'abriter... J'ai vu ma mère tomber du toit.

Kaito écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Il avait vu sa mère mourir devant ses yeux? Ne sachant que dire, il se contenta de poser de légers baisers sur le haut de la tête de son amant, respirant l'odeur d'encens envoûtante de ses longs cheveux.

-C'était horrible... Je n'aurais jamais dû m'approcher pour voir. Ses bras tordus en des angles impossibles, ses cheveux violets se teintant de boue et de sang, sa jambe arrachée, ses yeux grands ouverts... Et cette flaque de sang sous elle qui s'étendait encore et toujours plus, baignant son corps dans une mer écarlate... Je revois cette scène en détail, et je... Tout le monde a annoncé un suicide. Mais moi, je n'y croyais pas. Et je savais qui était le coupable.

De petites perles vinrent goutter sur les mains de Kaito, et celui-ci saisit entre deux de ses doigts le menton de Gakupo pour le tourner doucement vers lui. Son visage était inondé de larmes qui scintillaient à la lumière de la lune. Ses beaux yeux saphir étaient remplis d'une crainte qu'il avait sans doute ressenti quand il avait découvert le cadavre de sa mère. Avec délicatesse, le magicien posa ses lèvres sur les joues du violet, effaçant les gouttes transparentes. Dans un sanglot, le villageois se resserra encore plus contre lui, si cela était possible. Le bleuté lui caressa les cheveux, lui murmurant de douces paroles à l'oreille.

Au bout d'un petit moment, il se calma un petit peu. Il resta pourtant dans la même position, la main de Kaito dans les cheveux, et sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule. Dans ses yeux, une lueur nouvelle brillait. Kaito, Len et Meiko avaient la même dans le regard. Cette lueur annonçait un espoir nouveau. Demain, ils atteindraient la grotte du Dragon.

* * *

><p>J'ai eu un peu de mal avec la fin, et Gakupo aussi sensible, surtout dans ce contexte, c'est assez rare... J'espère que malgré ça, cet OS vous a quand même plu!<p>

C'est vrai qu'à la base, j'avais essayé de partager à peu près équitablement les mots entre les trois parties, mais mon amour du KaiGaku a pris le dessus (et Gakupo en uke est irrésistible!) donc c'est un peu parti en cacahuète vers la fin, ce qui a aussi été beaucoup plus long que prévu. En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ma santé d'auteur en dépend!

Sur ce, à bientôt!


End file.
